


Bedroom advice

by LerryTheAnxiousHermit



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheAnxiousHermit/pseuds/LerryTheAnxiousHermit
Summary: Vladimir needs some help. And it seems like the best option to go for is asking Ethan.
Kudos: 9





	Bedroom advice

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is the first smut I ve ever written or finished here are some additional warnings:
> 
> The consent is vague  
> Straight people being not quite straight  
> This was hastily written on a sleepy mind and not edited  
> English is not my first or second language
> 
> Read at you own risk.   
> Advice is always appreciated :*

Trigger warning for angsty desperate sex … I don’t really know what to call it  
Also not really proof-read so mistakes in grammar and logic may occur. English is also obviously not my first language.  
Word count: 6.3k

Ethan x Vladimir – bedroom advise

Because Eloise apparently wants to peg everything that moves and Vlad seriously deserves being gagged sometimes

If anyone asked him about it he would never admit it. But there were things about Eloise that freaked him out at times. Given her direct and open minded personality he never had to ask twice when he wanted to know something. At times even if he didn’t want to know. Like when she blurts out things during sex that totally kill his mood. And by kill his mood I mean send him into coughing strokes of anxiety. Sex was sex. Ever since his first wife it was never something he considered unordinary. Or boring. But with her mentioning toys or asking for his secret kinks, wanting to spice things up in the bedroom, his doubts went through the roof. She wanted to try something ‘different’. Did he not manage to satisfy her?

Vladimir knew that due to his origin Beliath is most likely the one who could help him out most. But. Never. Ever. Would he go to him for advice on any topic whatsoever, especially not one that was so… degrading. Asking Aaron, thought he would most likely wave off his worries without much consideration, would be a futile given his wild lifestyle. Talking to Raphael about that topic would be… strange. Not to mention he would tease him with vulgar comments for the next 10 years or so. And Ivan was still a child that read dirty magazines under the bedcovers so he probably did not know much about that topic either. That only left one person he could turn to for support. And he did not like that. 

He put his hope on the morning when he prepared in full attire to meet the end of his self respect. But he needed help, and a noble always gets what he wants.

* * *

Ethan was known in the mansion for his hunter instinct. Therefore when it knocked shortly past sundown he was immediately sitting upright in his bed. Knocks never meant something good. They were usually a sign of trouble that could not wait until he woke up and decided to leave his room on his own terms. Hopefully Ivan didn’t attack anyone on his daytime-ly rallies through the city.

He jumped into his pants and pulled a shirt over his head so he could meet the others in dignity, putting his gloves on before opened opens the door. He was greeted by an irritated red faced blond fairy. Oh no he was angry. What did he do? The portrait? No. The antique vase in the lobby? No. The garden? Shit! He forgot about the flowers. Immediately Ethan took up a defensive posture.

“I swear it wasn’t me. They were already destroyed when I found them. I wasn’t even in the garden since-“

Vladimir’s brows rose. “What are you talking about?”

Okay false alarm. Act natural. Deny everything! “Nothing.”

Awkwardly standing in his housemate’s doorway Vlad cleared his throat before he could continue..  
“I need your help… with… something. Chalice business” He didn’t want to say it. As long as he didn’t say it there was no problem. “Could I … come in? I really don’t want to talk about this in the hall.” 

Starting that second the blond man felt his blush rise with intensity from minute to minute. It immediately clicked in Ethan’s head. The topic was obvious just from watching the distress the prudish bore he shared his house with, was in. But Ethan would not give in so easily. Even Beliath was rarely allowed into his room.

“Sex. I want you to say the word. We live in the twenty-first century for fucks sake sex is no longer a taboo topic.” The sly smirk Ethan developed made it all too obvious that he would enjoy every second of this talk.

“You notice this is unnecessarily behavior, do you not?” And he did. It wasn’t that he wanted to make fun of Vlad, he just had to, there was no way around it. But given the fact that he had swallowed down his pride and stubbornness and actually came to Ethan for advice, even if it was for something so vulgar... it filled the white haired boy’s chest with a strange sort of pride. He didn’t come for his abilities to hide bodies, or to heal mental wounds. But that didn’t still that spark of suspicion scorching his throat.

“Why d you think I d help you?”

If the blonde aristocrat would look up, he'd see that there was no malicious intent in the other's eyes, only genuine interest. But Vlad’s vision was stuck to the floor and every word so far that was spoken in the public hallway fed the dread suffocating him. Until it snapped and he tore his gaze from the wooden planks to glare at the other with flaming eyes of charcoal black and lip pulled up to reveal his pearly fangs.

“You know what? Forget I was here.” He hissed and turned away.  
A gloved hand on his shoulder held him back from running and hiding in his room.

“No! No no no no. I didn’t say I won’t. Stay! You have my curiosity. Come in.”

* * *

Sitting on Ethan’s bed was strange. The white haired boy eyed him with calculating caution. Vladimir caught himself inspecting the room’s interior with distracting curiosity. A distraction that he'd love to keep up as long as possible. But now that he voices his concern Ethan almost seemed at a loss of words. Unfortunately he wasn’t. He apparently thought it was a laughing matter. 

“She wants to peg you?”

Oh Ethan just loved the thought. Eloise truly was one of a kind with her honest attitude and upfront nature. But Vlad just wasn’t the one for experimentation and taking risks. His experience would surely be quite-

“What does peg mean?”

Now Ethan’s laughter was just plainly mean. Maybe if Vlad was in his place he would find this funny too. Or he wouldn’t. Because he didn’t know the meaning of fun. There were no stupid questions. But at times like this Ethan wondered just how abstemious and boring Vladimir’s sex life in the past two hundred years might have been. And oh how desperately they needed computers for… educational purposes.

“Lord Prudery is having a vocabulary gap?” he feigns surprise. “It means Eloise wants to wear the pants for a night.”

With a look of discomfort the blonde prince nodded, continued to explain the situation that was giving him a headache. This topic could be solved very quickly.  
“She wanted to know my preferences But I-I never really had time for things like that. Maybe you have literature to educate-“Ethan interrupted his thought with a voice as neutral as if reciting news; that finally made the other look up.

“Vladimir with all due respect – which is none – you don’t learn about sex from books. Except if it’s Kama Sutra but you need to work yourself up to that. It’s best to learn from experience. You are a control freak. But she is you chalice. Be honest with her.”

That was not what Vlad wanted to hear, or rather what he wanted to see Ethan for. He was not really here for advice. He wanted something more… tangible.

“That’s not it. I want to get used to it first. To the feeling of being … deprived of control during… you know… sex.”

Ethan stared at him dumbstruck. How could he help him with that? Why would he come to him with that? He seriously had no clue how he might… It hit him like a train. The ridiculous thought that Vlad might have come here… for him. For a demonstration. For… sex?

“Vladimir. I think I m not getting the right message. I don’t think I am the right person to-“

Vlad just shook his head.

“I came to you because I know you can keep a secret.” He looked him in the eyes, spoke with a stern voice, daring him to question his statement. Judging by the determination in Vlad’s voice this was the most confident thing he said yet. But it still was not quite the whole truth.

“Oh no you came to me because you could not ask Beliath. You know I actually had plans for tonight.” 

Plans that included Beliath, so going to him for counseling for this would be equally unsuccessful.

“Cancel them.” Ethan looked positively annoyed. So Vladimir rowed back a bit. “Look, I know you have more experience than I do. I am willing to admit that this is exactly the reason I came to you.”

To Vladimir, asking anyone for anything was already an issue. But admitting that he was bad at something always got him so down, that this conversation must feel like hell for him.  
Maybe Ethan could help his housemate. Even if it was just for the record. Like an experiment. A purely objective study. Seeing Vlad vulnerable was something that he rarely ever allowed anyone. So maybe this was his way of showing respect, or trust. The black gloves were peeled off and set aside on the bedside table. 

“Do you still want to know what pegging is?”

The agreement to help was between the lines. There was a large smirk on the white haired face, which made Vlad doubt his answer.  
“You seem very eager to tell me.”

The smirk widened. “You do know what a dildo is, right?”

These were the times Ethan regretted living in a no tech household with not even a camera around. The way Vlad’s face went from scowling to an enlightened look of remembrance, only to turn into an expression of sheer horror, it was sheer gold. It was almost cute. When his eyes finally came to a halt at the younger’s crotch a certain uncertainty flared up in Ethan’s chest. He forced it down with a sigh. This will be harder than he thought. So let’s start this systematically.

“Undress.”

The objection was clearly in Vlad’s gaze. But Ethan wouldn’t allow it. If he was the one to do this it would be on his terms and none other. “Refuse and you leave…”

Begrudgingly Vlad got up and started undoing the buttons of his vest, his shirt followed. Ethan watched closely, searching for any imperfection on the others body. He peeled his shoes and socks off and his pants wend down after a moment of hesitation and he was left in his boxer slip. With a nod Ethan answered Vlad’s un-worded question. Off.

The way Vlad was holding himself, chin up, arms crossed, was soaked in fake confidence. Ethan didn’t need to use his abilities to know with the others heartbeat quicken the scent of cold sweat in the air. Vlad didn’t want to be here. It would only be fair to give him one less chance to back out. Just to demonstrate it he leaned in on the slim man. He brushed any lost hair from his face. Close enough for their lips to touch he came to a hold with a whisper.

“You know we don’t have to do this the all the way.”  
Black eyes were glued to the others mouth.  
“You are talking too m-mph!”  
He was silenced by surprisingly soft lips. A tender tongue danced across his parted lips, trying to bring them to life. Their eyes met in a provoking manner. Vlad was known to be stubborn so returned the favor and kissed back, deepening the experience.  
Teeth clashed. Hands grasped the other to pull him closer by the hem of his shirt. But Ethan just turned his head to the side to bite playfully in the prince’s ear.

“You seem a little too eager for being out of control”

Vlad retorted. “You are not doing this properly. Why am I the only one naked?” It was a demand rather than a question.

Ethan shrugged.

“If you really want to I can take my shirt off but that’s as far as I am willing to go.”

He made a little bit of a show of it, knowing that he was fairly well built himself. Handsome, hot, gorgeous, those were words the ladies used. He got used to pleasing the other gender and took pride in it. The competitiveness with Beliath just made it all the more satisfying.  
Thinking of girls a thought came to Ethan. There was a box in his closet that he rarely ever pulled out. Since he never had girls over at the mansion he barely even saw his toys. It was almost exciting that it was Vlad who gave him a reason to put them to use.  
He pulled out a piece of robe, since it would be more resistant than the handcuffs. And something else. Something he hid behind his back on purpose.

They both got on the bed as Ethan motioned for Vladimir to make himself comfortable at the top of the bed between the pillows. The procedure, in which Ethan moved the others thin wrists to the frame and bound them together above his head, was left uncomment ed, so it was most likely okay for the blond. But as he caught a glimpse of the rubber ball with two belts at each side, Vladimir realized why his hands were restricted first. Furious didn’t suffice to describe the flare of anger that was thrown in Ethan’s direction.

“If you really want to do this, we have to make sure no one will hear you.”

"Don’t you even dare think about it!" 

“Well, if you don’t mind the others knowing, we might just leave the door open. Maybe you will find the thrill in exhibitionism. I know I won’t.”

‘Please please please buy it.’ Not that it wasn’t true but this was something he wanted to do for a long time. Not in this setting but still. Vlad agreed with a sign.

“Fine…”

The silicone ball was pressing uncomfortably against his teeth and reduced his vocal ability to grunting, keening and nasal whining. He lifted his head so Ethan could fix the clip. Vlad focused on breathing deeply through his nose to subdue the feeling of powerlessness. Wasn’t this exactly what he asked for?

Ethan was leaning on the bed with one knee, not yet touching him. With crossed arms he updated Vlad on the upcoming procedure  
“I will give you orders and you will comply or shake your head. If I ask you something you nod or shake your head. Got it?” Ethan’s voice left no room for negotiation. The gag didn’t help either. Vladimir nodded for the other to continue.

“We can skip the whole save word part. You can’t push me away either. How does that feel for a start?”

Breathing through the gag was kind of hard but he tried to keep his mind of the naughty chewing toy by focusing on the other parts of his body. He tried to pull a bit on his restrains, probed for its durability and was surprised that despite the knot being relatively soft around his wrists, his hands were fixated to a point that only breaking the bed would set him free.  
His senses were on high alert and he could feel the winter’s coldness emitting from the window, not that it bothered him. But nothing bad happened so far. So up until now it was alright.  
He just wanted to tell Ethan to move on. But all he managed was a nose-throaty ‘ngh’ sound; which in return draw a chuckle from the boy beside him.

“Well you won’t be able to describe it but you will know whether you like it or not. So…” His hands went for Vlad’s torso. Ethan was touching the other bare handed. That alone already made this soft gesture quite intimate to the receiving party. Fingers traced the lines of his shoulders, followed the curves of his decent muscles, skimming over his ribcage, over his abs.  
“You know that men’s nipples age good for nothing other than being an erogenous zone?” Demonstratively Ethan gave the rosy buds a playful twist, earning himself a whine and a judging glare. He shrugged both off with a lopsided smirk that gave out too much of his amusement. “Don’t look at me like that. I get to enjoy this too.”

Teasingly he dragged his nails over Vlad’s sides, only to watch him break out on goosebumps.

“Is this okay?” He inquired and went for his thighs, not entirely unaware that Vlad seemed to be reacting pretty nicely to the stimulus. Vlad nodded. “Well it is probably much like what you do with Eloise but we cannot just rush things,” he mumbled into blond strands of hair right below the ear while alternating between kneading the flesh and ghosting his fingers across it.

“Did you douche?” Another word that was new to the Russian vampire.  
Out of principle Vladimir was always clean. He always smelled of soap and decent perfumes. Still, the question was necessary. But given that the other came here not knowing what to expect, that’s most likely a no. Medical goves then.  
Ethan got up to get them out of a shelf and came back “dressed” in black rubber gloves and with a clear bottle of liquid, prepared for the actual preparation. Hopefully the medical books were correct and it was, in fact, as easy as usually described.

A knock made both boys jump in their skin. They stared at each other. One glance at the watch made Ethan groaned. Beliath. His plan for the night.

“Ethan, what the fuck are you doing in there? I've been waiting for half an hour now.”

Putting a finger to his lips Ethan shouted back in hopes the basics would be enough “Go without me. I feel sick.”

“Ethan, I can hear you rolling around on the bed! Get your ass over here and let’s go.”

Beliath would not give up that much was clear. But it he caught them now, Vladimir naked on Ethan’s bed, hands secured to the frame, a freaking gag between his fangs… it would be more than mortifying. Even death seemed like a better option. But not to Ethan. 

He got up with a groan, crawled off of his subject and walked over to the door. With an angry glare he turned back to the bed. ‘Not a peep’. He hissed through clenched teeth.  
Vladimir’s heart stopped. He didn’t dare move nor breathe. Ethan put his foot behind the door so Beliath couldn’t barge in, as he opened with a faked expression of fatigue. 

Beliath voice seemed surprised.  
“You were still in bed?” Even though Vlad could not see him from his position he could practically sense the raised eyebrows, the judging look through the hardwood door. Then he began to sound like a lecturing mother. “Well actually you do look quite feverish. I told you to switch to someone else. That chick must have had the flu.”

“You already did that. I couldn’t tell through her tears.” The way Ethan sounded pissed was very real to the observing parties. A not-in-the-mood-for-fun kind of attitude was perceivable through everything he was expressing. His stance, his hands, his face, his voice. He was a good enough liar to even convince Beliath.  
Or he was just lucky and sneaky enough to use his caring side to his advantage. Beliath sigh was deep and disapproving.

“You know what. Sleep it off. Don’t waste too much energy and tomorrow you double your fill.” he ended with a cheery smile.

“Got it. Enjoy your success while it lasts.” Oh sweet Christ. Get going. Now. Fuck off.

“It’ll be awfully boring not seeing you upset by me up-ing you with my charms.” Beliath did not seem to expect an answer as he was already on his way downstairs.  
With one inspecting look into the corridor Ethan closed the door and locked it just to be sure.

* * *

When he turned back to the bed Vlad shimmied himself into a sort of sitting position, motioning at his restrains using his chin. Mph mm humph.

“Are you done already?” To say Ethan was disappointed would be neither right nor wrong but he complied, undoing the complicated knot with ease. Vlad massaged his wrists before reaching for the clip behind his head to free his tongue.  
He took a moment to recollect his thoughts before he proceeded, crawling off the bed. Up to Ethan.

“We need to speed things up.”

Blue eyes widened at that statement. Beliath would never believe him would he tell him about the breathless sweaty expression their house dragon carried while standing in his room half hard in all his naked noble glory.

Vlad reached out for the fly of Ethan’s jeans. Stunned the latter slapped his hands away. The pants will stay on!  
Apparently Vladimir had other plans. He didn’t feel distracted or bothered by the shoves against his arms. On the contrary he seemed to put more and more strength into his attempts to get him out of his remaining clothing. At times he was massaging the throbbing boner Ethan had unwillingly developed through his pants. It would surely leave stains on the inside. Blue eyes searched for Vlad’s consciousness as a panicked yelp escaped Ethan’s lips.

“Vlad keep your hands to yourself”

“She wants to fuck me. So I have no time for your useless coddling. Let’s get this over with.” 

The blonde was aggressively energetic. He caught up with him and made short work of the others pants, simply ripping them open, destroying the fly in the process.

“Vlad!”His protest fell on deaf ears. Ethan realized he was slowly backing away. Vlad was way too impulsive at the moment. Both needed to calm down before they did something stupid. Maybe he would understand if he knew. Ethan shoved the other away and brought the bed between them. A barrier at least.

“I usually don’t to this with guys. I mean I’ve had anal with girls but that’s-“

“It is the same. Just do it. You have to touch with silken gloves. I can take this. Just-“

Groaning in frustration Vlad moved quicker than Ethan could follow. Instantly the latter was trapped below him on the bed before he could react or move away. He couldn’t budge. He was no longer the one in control. A spark of panic rose in his chest. This was not the plan. His arms were both pinned above Ethan’s head. The wiggling didn’t lessen the grip in the slightest. 

Vlad was stronger than him. Ethan knew not to underestimate his housemate. Still he wouldn’t have expected the other to use his physical advantage over him for something like that. A hiss escaped the younger vampire when cold droplets of lube were hastily poured over his aching hot member before the bottle was tossed aside. Vlad hovered above his lap spreading his cheeks and positioning his butt just so Ethan would have and easy way in… or so he thought.

“Do. It. Or I do it myself!” Vlad wanted him to push upwards. 

Ethan shook his head.

Frustrated Vlad took a deep breath and dropped his weight. His eyes went wide.  
Biting down onto his own hand Vlad managed to hide the scream behind a painted cough.  
“Чёрт ... как больно” 

Beneath him he could hear the blue eyed boy clench his teeth in pain. Just don’t scream. His legs were shaking with effort to stay in place. “Stop!”

“Don’t worry. It’ll fade.”

Vlad lifts his hips despite any protest from his own body, and dropped down again. He tried to move them back and forth to find something... anything that would make this kind of practice enjoyable. With a suffocating sob he tries again. And again. It doesn’t get better.

“No. this is not how it’s supposed- will you LISTEN TO ME AND STOP!” Ethan’s struggling has been increasing with every second. At some point Vlad let go of his wrists to support his own weight on Ethan’s chest. He used a second of inattentiveness to strike back.  
Trapping Vlad’s hands against his chest, Ethan rolled them over and pushed the older vampire away.  
With a begging look Vlad stretched his hand out. It dropped in exhaustion.

“Please.”

The desperate sob was all over the place. The sudden lack of heat around him sent a shiver over the white haired's back. He backed away to the other end of his bed. And stared at Vlad is disbelieve. He was out and about to throw him out as he was. But Ethan wasn’t THAT cruel. The blonde aristocrat’s boney frame was lying in the middle of the bed in between a mess of sheets, looking lost and angry as always. Tears were streaming down at the sides of his face. This would lead them nowhere. 

“You want to cry with Eloise doing this? No?” Vlad’s angry glare could not hurt him, neither could his scoff. He had to face the truth, Ethan’s truth. Submission did not mean suffering. “Then shut up and lie still.”

* * *

Ethan rearranged him on his back with pillows supporting his lower back and before crawling between his legs. The ruffled blond refused to open his mouth when he felt the silicone toy pressed against his lips. With a single raised eyebrow Ethan put the aid away. If Vlad thought he could hold back, he d let him. The worst had already been done. Now Ethan was prepared to react in case Vlad tried anything harsh again.  
But he only laid in his grip, slack and motionless.

Vlad’s hands remained free for him to push the other away in case the pain becomes unbearable. Sadly Ethan thought that he would not do that regardless of the amount of discomfort. This just meant that he had to be very, very gentle while simultaneously granting the other enough pleasure for him to have a good time. More lube.

Ethan went back to the upper body for the start. The rubber on his nails caught on a nipple and the increasingly rough breathing of the man under him was enough encouragement. His dick was still hard against his stomach. He moved his hand over it softly.  
Vladimir reached out for him with a whine and pulled him down into a kiss. There was desire and impatience and a content hum. .Oh God. Vlad started stroking his sensitive head while still keeping his tongue in the others mouth. He prodded at his fangs until the taste of blood filled both their mouths.  
Involuntary Ethan bucked into the grip.  
Vlad’s other hand was softly stroking his cheek. Keeping him in place and… sufficiently distracted. 

He was caught in Vlad’s eyes, in their fire, under snowy white lashes he saw himself in his disheveled form.

No, this was too early. This was not what-

Vladimir removed his hand. Instead he hooked them under his knees and pulled them up to reveal his butt.  
An open invitation. 

Too early. He had to calm down. 

Move the focus on his partner. Somewhere in the back of his mind he opened a mental anatomy book. If he could do this correctly it would ease the penetration and bring vlad more pleasure than the act itself. 

Grabbing the lube Ethan coated Vladimir’s hole until it was dripping. With one arm he helped vlad support his legs so they were flush against his chest. Then he proceeded to circle the puckered muscle until he felt it relax beneath the soft pressure. He slid in a finger and stayed still for a few seconds until he felt vlad unclench again. Crooking his digit upwards he searched for the little bud that would.

"Gah!"  
Vlad’s face was twisted in delight as Ethan probed the same spot again. He began experimenting with different kinds of pressure. Vlad bit into the pillow beside his head to keep from screaming at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that was suddenly forced onto his body. Ethan too, was in awe a movement so small could cause such a reaction. 

Vlad had started to drip precome and his sweaty legs became increasingly hard to hold up. The twitching of his tight showed just how close he was. But he still had to last a little longer.  
So Ethan withdrew his finger - much to the bottoms dismay – and went back for the lube and a condom in his bedside- table. 

Leaning back he tried to take in the full picture. Vlad was moaning against his own shoulder. His flushed face turned to the side trying to hide from the hunters gaze. There was still discomfort in his expression. But it was way more relaxed. The rubber glove was coated with a slimy clean smelling substance when a gentle hand guided his eyes back up where black met blue.

“Look at me. Eloise won’t get off from this,” with a soft whisper Ethan heaved the slender legs of his partner over his shoulders and pressed as close as possible to reach for another kiss. “If you can’t enjoy this, no one will.” 

The fingers what were just busying themselves with massaging his thighs closed around his length. He began stroking it at a slow but firm pace. Dark eyes fell shut. A deep groan though clenched teeth was Ethan’s reward, a sound of appreciation.

Ethan knew he needed the distraction for what came next. Carefully he nudged the tip of his cock against the entrance. It earned him an excited twitch. He was lubed up plenty in addition to the condom. Inch by inch Ethan pushed past the ring of muscles. Every thrust an inch more until finally he was pressed against the other balls deep.  
He exhaled air he didn’t notice he was holding in the first place. 

“Can I?” the other nodded.

* * *

Their breathing synchronized. Soon Vlad began to move in time with the thrusts slowly but surely getting used to the strange feeling whenever Ethan managed to brush exactly the right spot. His lip was still bleeding and in his darkened mind he started to get off on the thought of the satisfaction his partner was feeling, getting drunk on his own blood.  
The hand stroking in time with Ethan’s rhythm was heaven. A tingle went through his nether regions when he visualized that hand in his head.

At some point Ethan’s mind was too clouded to think anymore so he decided to just enjoy the warmth of the building pull.  
It didn’t feel bad; he thought and laughed into his mind. That was a blatant lie. No, this was amazing. He resisted the urge to pull off his gloves to finally TOUCH the man below him. To tear down the last barrier that divided this from becoming something real..  
The warmth. The trust. The dominance.  
And if Ethan would close his eyes he could easily imagine towering over a random girl from the club. Gently, slowly fucking her in what would surely be called a ‘love-making’ kind of way, the way a lover would. Then he would stare into her eyes and compel her to move her head to the side just a little. So he could better access what he actually came for.

But he didn’t want to close them. He wanted to watch. Very carefully, out for every tiny detail. . H  
Blonde hair was all over the place, silken but sweaty. From Vladimir’s fingers twisting the sheets to keep still to the way he threw his head around breathing audibly. He didn’t even notice the fact that he was baring his neck to a predator.  
His ribs were dancing with his breathing pressing against the flawless white skin in his stomach. And he actually had abs. Flexing with the tension building up. 

There was a short spasm in the pale already shaking legs as the blond pressed his eyes shut while simultaneously opening his mouth for a voice less scream. Reddish white droplets were covering the continuously stroking hand against his pelvis.  
Everything became warm and tight around him. His vision began to blur but he didn’t want to close his eyes. If he would freeze this moment, Ethan would. His moves were suddenly led by instinct and he almost had no time to inform the other.

Vlad. I'm sorry.”

“Huh? Ow!”

It was more of a reflex than actually meant to probe a reaction but the screech that came from Vlad was instantly silenced by a sticky gloved hand smearing still warm semen all over his face. Ethan had bitten into the sensitive area where neck and shoulder met and his nose was pressed against the bottoms soft skin, inhaling its scent deeply. If it wasn’t too painful Vlad would have laughed at the ticklish feeling of the younger’s tongue swirling patterns around the puncture wounds. 

With a satisfied purr Ethan savored his first mouth full of rich, heavenly warm blood before his vampire abilities kicked in and started analyzing the oozing substance thoroughly. His relieved sigh ended in a whiny sound of disapproval.

There was something off about drinking his housemate’s blood. It was not necessarily the scarily dark color, he has seen worse. Neither was it the taste of lust and desire, or arousal and a deeply fulfilled need, he was almost numb to by now. No. It was love. It was the love Vlad felt for Eloise. Ethan felt it through his essence and it made his insides clench and his eyes water. Because this was never about him, nothing about it. This was about Vlad mentally picturing Eloise in his place, loving Ethan in the way he loves her. Love. There was no love in Vladimir’s trust. He just used Ethan for his knowledge, for this experience, a one time only experience.  
Ethan hated what his abilities. 

He tore his mouth away from the wound and left a trail of blood on Vladimir’s skin as he sat up, suddenly ultra aware of everything around him. 

Vlad had turned Ethan into a one night stand.

Pulling his hair back together into a ponytail the noble vampire could swear he never saw anyone dress so quickly in under ten seconds. Like a trained choreography Ethan rid himself of the condom and threw it into the bin next to his bed, passed Vlad a pair of clean towels and dashed for the door.

“This will stay between us!” he whispered in a strict voice laced with something the blonde could not quite pinpoint. .”I can’t believe I …” the rest of the sentence was lost behind a closing door. 

Mumbling to himself Ethan fled the room and straight out of the main entrance passing a mob of childish morons without giving them as much as a glance.

* * *

Vlad tried to keep his back straight as he always did. But every step hurt and he felt as if he'd puke any moment.  
He cleaned up and got dressed before checking if anyone got wind of what just happened. 

The other boys were already awake and they have gathered at the table in the common area, seemingly deep in some kind of amusing discussion. It was peaceful and they all looked happy for once. Putting up a smile Vladimir took the free chair between Raphael and Aaron. Sitting down without grimacing was tough but eventually he made himself comfortable. Only then did he notice that the conversation had died down abruptly and all eyes were on him.

“How is the chair Vladimir?” Raphael war the first to break the silence, albeit strangely. He moved closer, putting his head to rest on his hands, a wide smile spread all over his face. Did he unknowingly step into a childish trap?

“Is anything wrong with it?” the blonde man inquired with honest curiosity. Aaron leaned in from the other side a sneer covering most of his answer.

”Is it sufficiently soft for your sore behind?” he broke out in a hysteric laughter that mixed with Raphael’s unusual openhearted giggling once he finished his sentence. 

The knot he had in his stomach jumped up to his throat and cut off his air. His heart dropped. They knew. But how could they… Even Ivan chuckled, in a vain attempt to not further embarrass the man whose expression was gradually switching between shame, anger and fear, as the youngest explained the sudden turmoil. “You live with vampires. Walls hide nothing.”

“Next time you might try the rooms above the club. They are more comfy for that sort of counseling talk.” A piece of advice was whispered directly into his flaming red ear in Beliath’s smooth seductive tone too tired to suppress his amusement. 

Vladimir was about to jump up and storm off; sick of being ridiculed when he felt a pair of manicured muscular hands on his shoulder push him back down with a firm grip. 

That was when the source of all evil came down the stairs, stirred up and curious of the loud noise on the lower floor.  
“What is going on here?" she asked with a voice angelic and innocent. 

The blush on Vladimir’s face was something that the boys would never let him forget. It was their little secret. But for now they all silently agreed on it. In one voice, as thought they were not having a great time they answered.

“Nothing.”

* * *

Even for vampire conditions Ethan was running fast. Stones bore their way into the soles of his bare feet and it was freezing cold. But that didn’t matter. He needed to get that taste off of his tongue before it drives him mad. There were many men around at this time of the day and although this was not his usual way of feeding, it would suffice for now. At least it would clear his head from the pictures burned into his retina. His skin was indeed as white and soft as Russian snow. His frame brittle like birch branches in the wind…  
no. No! NO! Screw that cursed burgundy blood!

The first guy he found apparently went for a late night jog. Alone. In the forest.

‘Pathetic’ Ethan thought as he knocked him down with one punch.


End file.
